


Kinda chilly

by ThatPeskyAloe



Category: Hotline Miami (Video Games)
Genre: Coffee, Cold Weather, Conversations, Domestic, Domestic Fluff, Early Mornings, F/M, Fluff, Kisses, Sharing Clothes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-17
Updated: 2019-11-17
Packaged: 2021-02-10 03:49:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21465283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatPeskyAloe/pseuds/ThatPeskyAloe
Summary: Snow never falls in Miami, but sometimes it feels cold enough for it.
Relationships: Hooker | Girlfriend/Jacket (Hotline Miami)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 32





	Kinda chilly

It was a winter morning in Miami, and despite the fact snow had only ever fallen once in the area, it felt cold enough for it. The streetlamps had only just switched off in face of the darker mornings, and the streets below were still fairly quiet. In this one apartment, one girl had been awake for some time, and the other occupant was just waking up. 

"Goood morning." Donna offered Richard a cup of coffee as he walked through the doorway, rubbing at his eyes tiredly and yawning softly. She had his jacket around her shoulders. "It's kinda cold today."

He was wearing a grey hoodie, left unzipped, since his jacket had already been commandeered that morning. He took the coffee with a nod and smile as he wrapped his fingers around the warm porcelain, sinking into a kitchen chair as he drained the cup. Donna giggled a little and moved around to behind him, leaning down a little to rest her chin on the top of his head, earning a questioning "mm?" noise after a couple of seconds.

"Sleepy?" 

Another "mm", affirming this time. The nod that accompanied it made her laugh, his hair tickling her neck with the movement. "Think you'll be busy today?"

He looked up at her and she moved so she wouldn't then be resting her chin on his face instead. He raised an eyebrow, as if asking why. She draped her arms over his shoulders, careful not to knock the mug in his hand.

"I was just wondering if you'd want to come shopping with me today. Just grocery stuff. I do it while you're out, normally, but it'd be nice to do something with you."

With his cup having been emptied while she was talking, Jacket put it up on the side next to the sink to wash later. He looked at her, nodded, and spoke for the first time that morning, seemingly now awake enough to form words.

"Let's go."

"Oh- right now?"

He looked back at her, confused and already a few steps toward the door. "You didn't... mean right now?"

A brief, confused pause stretched for a couple of seconds, and then Donna laughed a little, joining him in heading to the door. 

"I didn't, but why not? The store'll be quieter this early too." She looked down at herself. "Can I keep wearing this while we're out?"

"Y'should wear a coat too." Jacket said, retrieving his own from next to the door. "You said it's cold."

Donna smiled, pulling her arms through the sleeves of his jacket and doing up the pop buttons. "Nah, I'll be cozy in this. Trust me!"

Ten minutes later on the walk to the store, Jacket looked down at the lady hugging his arm and throwing off his stride, who looked decidedly cold but also very determined not to admit it herself, and shook his head. She looked up at him, pouting.

"What?"

"You're cold."

"Am not!"

"You are too."

A brief pause. "Well... Maybe a little."

She found herself stopping as Jacket did, watching as he began undoing the buttons on his coat and then finding herself with another layer around her. 

"Oh, you don't have to!" She protested, but nonetheless pulled the garment more snugly around her. "I mean, I was the one who went out without a coat and all."

Jacket laid a hand on her shoulder. "Just take it."

"Well, if you insist." She joked, giggling slightly as she turned her head to the side to brush her lips against the back of his hand. "Thanks."

She stayed firmly attached to his arm, though. All the way to the store and back.

**Author's Note:**

> The weathers been getting cold so I figured this was appropriate to post lmao. I actually wrote most of it while it was still summer...


End file.
